The Guardian of Souls
by Imnotsorry1
Summary: The search for the shards is over and the battle has been fought. The jewel has merged with the young and beautiful Kagome Higurashi. This is her story. Pairing unknown. Poll on my page. Updates biweekly.
1. CH 1 - The Emerging of a New Kagome!

_**Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha nor do I own Yu Yu Hakusho**_

* * *

The battle was finally over, the foul hanyou Naraku was slain. The shards that were in possession of the dead half demon are now purified and returned to the rest of the marble. Blood stained the scene, it was a gruesome sight to see. Inuyasha lied with a hole in his chest from one of Naraku's tentacles, his dying wish was to see Kikyo one last time. Sango and Miroku suffered from multiple cuts from Naraku and his horde of demons. The couple died from the high amounts of miasma that entered their bloodstream. The only one that still stood was Kagome, Kirara, and Shippo. Kagome held the marble close to her heart as Shippo and Kirara ran to her.

"Mama, are you going to make a wish," Shippo asked curiously. Kagome still shocked from the previous battle only shook her head. Her heart was torn to shreds, her brother and sister died in front of her. Not to mention, Inuyasha's final wish was a stab in the chest. The em started glowing an eerie pink color, the light started to surround Kagome. Soon Kagome felt a sharp pain in her chest, The Shikon jewel was merging with Kagome's body and soul. It was as if the jewel has decided to make her it's permanent guardian. Kagome clenched her chest and dropped to her knees. Tears dropped down the priestess' face and onto the ground. "Mama," Shippo exclaimed as he ran to help his mother figure "I can't lose you too!" The jewel put a barrier around Kagome and the young demon bounced back from the power of the shield. Kirara ran to the young boy's side and mewled in concern. Shippo patted the loyal nekomata on the head "I'm okay Kirara, but I'm more worried about mama.

The light died down and beneath the light was Kagome. Shippo and Kirara watched as her raven hair went from tangle and wild to silky and tidy, Her hair grew to the back of her calves. Her sapphire eyes now had pink and gold specks within them. Her tan skin was now porcelain, her lips became fuller and had the natural pink color, her ears have more of a point to them much like a demon. Underneath her bangs was a pink sun and on her cheeks were blue and purple stripes that traveled all over her body. In her mouth, there were newly grown fangs. Kagome looked at her hands to see a hand with claws.

"Mama, wh-what happened to you," Shippo asked her warily. Before she could even open her mouth to answer her son she fell unconscious. "Mama," Shippo ran to the newly transformed girl. He started frantically shaking the girl, Kirara was rubbing the girl's face. Shippo put his ear and heard a heartbeat and let a sigh of relief. "Let's stay here with her until she wakes up" Shippo suggested to the little kitty. Kirara mewled in approval. Kirara transformed and curled up. Shippo mustered up all the strength and pulled Kagome onto Kirara. "I love you Kagome," Shippo said lovingly to the unconscious woman before falling to a deep slumber. 

* * *

_**How do you like the story so far? Sorry for such a short chapter! Longer ones will come sooner.**_

 _ **Leave suggestions and opinons please!**_

 _ **Thanks for reeading**_

 ** _-Imnotsorry1_**


	2. CH 2 - Midoriko Appears!

_**SO I have realized that the poll wasn't officially posted on my profile, but I have changed that! The poll is not on my page I am sorry for the inconvenience. Onto the story !**_

* * *

's all she saw until a blinding light emerged from the darkness. The light and darkness seemed to be fighting a bit until a heavenly voice called out to her. "Kagome," it spoke to her. Kagome looked around to see if there was anyone talking to her. "Look up darling," the voice said to her. When Kagome looked up she couldn't believe her eyes, it was the powerful and beautiful Midoriko. Kagome gasped and bowed "Lady Midoriko." As she bowed, she caught sight of her claws and felt her hair touch her legs. A million thoughts ran through her head, but who could she ask. "Raise up child," the priestess said, "There is no reason to bow." Hesitantly Kagome stood up straight "Why am I here," Kagome asked, "What exactly is here?" Midoriko chuckled at the confused girl "You're in the Shikon no Tama" She answered the young girl, "You are now the eternal guardian."

Kagome's heart stopped and her blood ran cold. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. "How if I am human," Kagome stuttered. The priestess opened her mouth and closed it, she was decided on if she should tell her or show her. Midoriko made up her mind and showed Kagame herself in a mirror that she took out her kimono sleeve. Kagome looked at herself and started tearing up. She touched all over her face in disbelief. She examined herself carefully. "How," was the only word that she could form. "The jewel merged with your soul and transformed," the priestess explained. "What about my priestess powers," Kagome asked frantically. "You still have them," Midoriko answered calmly "You will also have demon powers also."

"Why me," Kagome asked looking down, "Why not Kikyo?" Midoriko lifted up Kagome's head and looked into her eyes "Kagome you have the most powerful and pure soul to ever exist." Kagome eyes start to mist up with tears, but not of sadness but happiness. "You're training will last 5 years, but in the mortal plane, it will last two days," Midoriko explained, "You will train with Tatsuryu with your demon powers." Kagome looked at her in confusion. "The dragon yokai that is trapped in here with me for decades," Midoriko said to her "I will train you in your Miko powers and combat." A thought ran through Kagome's head "What will happen when my training is done?" Midoriko looked at the young girl, "You will be sent back to your time," She watched as Kagome's eyes widened in surprise. Kagome opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by Midoriko. "I will transport Shippo and Kirara with you." Kagome told her to calm her nerves "and I will also guide you in your future." Kagome closed her mouth and nodded. "Now let's get training," Kagome said with a determined look in her eyes and her hands clenched. She was then transported to a beautiful field.

* * *

 _ **I have decided to post bi-weekly. Also, don't forget to review and vote on the poll on my page. Sorry again for such a short chapter.**_

 _ **Thanks for reading!**_

 _ **-Imnotsorry1**_


	3. CH 3 - Back to the Future?

**Hi, I apologize for a VERY late update. Life really comes at you fast, huh? On to the story!**

* * *

In the middle of the field stood Midoriko, Kagome, and Tatsuryu. Midoriko looked at the fully trained Kagome with a tender look in her eyes. For the past 5 years in the cursed tama, the ancient miko has come to love the guardian as if she was her own daughter. The younger miko has shown great devotion and persistence within the years of the training even after the traumatic experience that she was put through. Kagome was truly a pure soul in a world full of tainted souls. Midoriko has come to adore the girl greatly and now it was time for her to leave. The ancient miko felt her eyes water with tears, she was going to miss the girl dearly. The legendary miko pulled the demon-miko hybrid into a long hug. "I love you Kagome" She whispered in her ear and held her closer. A tear dropped from Kagome's eyes.

"Geez, enough with the sappy bullshit," A brash voice interrupted the heartwarming moment. The duo looked over at the dragon yokai, his red scaled face held a hard frown on his face. His face might've said one thing but his eyes told it all. In his yellow eyes were sadness and a bit of mirth. The yokai has come to love the "hatchling", in his words, as his daughter also. Her constant teasing and the fire in her soul was more than enough for him to treasure her as his kin. He walked over to the two holy beings and ruffled Kagome's head. "You're going to do great, kid," The demon said to her "Just remember our training." Kagome shuddered at the sheer thought of the hell the two of them put her through. "It's time for you to wake up Kagome," Midoriko said solemnly "You have a kit waiting for you." Before Kagome could open her mouth to say goodbye to her loved ones, Tatsuryu told her "This is not goodbye, we will visit you in your dreams We are inside of you after all." Midoriko nodded and said, "Maybe we could train more." Kagome's eyes bulged, but as soon as she was about to speak a blue light surrounded her.

* * *

 _ **Back in Edo**_

Shippo watched over his mother's sleeping form. It has been two days and Kagome has yet to wake up. Shippo was starting to get worried for her. Dozens of thoughts ran through the young kitsune's head as he looked at the unconscious form of the woman that has taken care of him for the past 3 years. As the thoughts kept rolling, he felt something furry nuzzle against him. Shippo looked down to see Kirara nuzzling his leg and went down to pet her, "Thanks Kirara," He said. The nekomata purred at his touch. The boy looked back at his mother figure when a blue glow emitted from her chest. The light surrounded all three of them in the hut. Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see the roof of the wellhouse. "I'm home," She whispered to herself. Shippo and Kirara were held in her arms unconscious due to them not being used to the power of the Shikon. Kagome used her new formed demon abilities to jump out the well. Kagome's mother, grandpa, and Souta all came running into the wellhouse after seeing the light. "I'm home mama," Kagome said smiling "We did it, it's finally over." Kagome's mother saw the pain in her daughter's eyes and hugged her. "Oh Kagome" She whispered to her "It's okay, I'm here." The smile on Kagome's face fell and she wept. She wept fr Inuyasha. She wept for Sango. She wept for Miroku. Finally, She wept for herself.

* * *

 **I'm not sure about this chapter. Give your opinions and how I can improve the story!**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **-Imnotsorry1**


	4. CH 4 - Detectives on Duty!

_**Hola, I'm back! On to the story.**_

* * *

 _ **In Rekai**_

Four beings came tumbling out of a portal. Before they could open their mouths to complain about the bumpy ride they looked at the mess of an office they landed in. hundreds of ogres were scurrying left and right holding paperwork with a panicked expression on their faces. "Oi, Toddler," a loud brash voice called out "What's going on here?" The toddler swirled his chair around. The ragtag group gasped at the tired look on the little ruler's face. Yusuke and Kuwabara busted out laughing at the face of exhaustion of the ruler. "Pft- you look like you haven't been rocked to sleep in a while wittle baby," Yusuke teased before trying to pick up the toddler. "Enough Yusuke," Kurama said sternly. Hiei leaned on the wall with a 'tsk' waiting for an explanation of them being there. "Hey Pacifier breath," Yusuke said putting his hands on his hips "Why are we here?" "Yeah I had a date with my sweet Yukina," Kuwabara said dreamily earning a glare from the forbidden child on the wall. "We received energy signals from a shrine," Koenma said warily. "Isn't that normal?" Kurama asked Koenma. "This kind of energy hasn't been around for hundreds of years ago," Koenma stated making Hiei and Kurama stiffen. "Nothing I can't take out," Yusuke said cockily. "Not if I get it first" Kuwabara argued. "That's not your mission," Koenma screamed at them. "What energy is it," Kurama asked. "The energy of the Shikon No Tama," Koenma told him.

"Impossible," was the only thing Hiei could say. "The troublesome jewel has reappeared and your mission is to locate it and protect it." KOenma said sternly. "Hell no," Yusuke told the god "I will not waste my time looking for no damned bauble." Hiei snarled at the boy, but before he could speak or do anything a portal came and dropped them in an alleyway in Japan. Kurama and Hiei stiffened at the energy they felt. "Do you feel that?" Kurama asked Hiei. In response, Hiei nodded and turned to the other two. "Baboon, follow me," Hiei told Kuwabara "Yusuke you're with Kurama." "Hey who are you calling a baboon, mouse" Kuwabara rebutted at the hybrid. "The one screeching like one" Hiei said with amusement in his eyes. The team walked out of the alleyway and went to corner the source of the feeling they were getting.

* * *

 _ **With Kagome**_

"Mama, I'll be back" The miko yelled up the stairs "watch Shippo and Kirara for me please!" The demonic miko went to go run errands for the home and didn't want to bring her two companions due to them not being used to the era. Kagome's enhanced senses made it hard to readjust to her time due to the loud noises and the smell of the polluted air. Kagome was leaving when she felt it, three demons and a human with a high spiritual level. Kagome felt them separate into two and clutched her hand over her quickly beating heart. Kagome decided on hiding her aura until she made it back to the shrine. Kagome finished her errands quickly to get her mind off of things.

Kagome went into a clearing in the forest and released her energy, calling forth the beings she detected earlier. She closed her eyes and began to meditate. Soon she felt them come at her at high speeds. She felt someone very close and opened her eyes. Kagome's breath hitched when she saw eyes that she could get lost in for miles.

* * *

 _ **Who do you think Kagome saw? Who would you like for Kagome to see? Is this story moving too fast or too slow? Let me know! Review!**_

 _ **-Imnotsorry1**_


	5. CH 5 - Meeting The Gang?

_**Hello! I'm back like I never left. I know I've been for a long time but I'm here again! On with the story.**_

* * *

Kagome's sapphires met with Hiei's crimson rubies. Kagome couldn't believe it! A demon is in her time! Excitement filled the miko as she looked at the demon. Kagome had many questions to ask the male in front of her. She watched as his stance become hostile, preparing to attack. His pale hand rested on the hilt of his sword as his hard eyes stared into her soft ones. Kagome brushed her aura in an attempt to calm the demon, but it was futile. The said demon charged at her at an inhuman speed with his sword unsheathed. Kagome hurriedly put a barrier up to shield herself from the incoming attack. Hiei's eyes hardened at her action as he jumped into a tree. He called forth more of his ki and attacked her once more, slightly cracking the holy barrier. Kagome put some of her demonic ki into the barrier causing Hiei to be pushed back into a tree.

Hiei hated to admit it but he needed to distract her until the rest of his team arrived. He has only heard of this type of power in legends. To wield both demonic and holy powers were unheard of, yet who is he to talk.

"Who are you," Kagome asked the short demon in front of her.

He remained silent and continued to attack her barrier from various positions in the trees in the forest. Kagome sighed hoping it would not have to come to this.

Kagome let down her barrier and waited for the demon to attack. Kagome sensed his come from the shadows.

"Shinseina kusari!" Kagome said before chains that radiated a pink glow captured him and tied him up on a tree.

Hiei began to struggle but soon realized that the more he moved, the more his body endure pain and the tighter the chains grew. Kagome staled towards him so he wouldn't be alarmed.

"I'll ask you again, who are you?" Kagome asked, "And why are you here?"

Hiei tsked at the small woman. How dare she capture him and interrogate him as if he's some weakling!

Kagome soon sensed three other beings coming in their direction. She guessed they were friends with him.

"I'm guessing these are your friends coming to save you," Kagome said to the arrogant fire-ice demon, earning a glare.

"I don't need help," He spat out, "Especially not from them."

Soon, Kagome was face to face with three men with very strong spiritual powers that basically radiated off of them. The tall, orange head looked at Hiei and burst out in laughter.

"Aw man, get a look at this" The man pointed and laughed at the demon chained to the tree, "Shorty got chained up by someone shorter than him."

"Now Kuwabara," A delicate voice said, "This isn't the time to tease."

The boy now dubbed as Kuwabara now looked at Kagome. "Hey, pretty lady!" Kuwabara exclaimed at her, "Could you point us in the direction of the person who did this to the shrimp so we can get him down."

"Kuwabara, you idiot," The boy with the black sleek hair said whilst punching the taller boy in the back of his head, "This is the person who did it."

The male with the delicate voice spread out his aura and tensed up. "Hiei, did you feel this?" He asked the demon.

"What are you talking about, Kurama," The boy with the sleek hair asked the tensed male.

He opened his mouth to answer but was cut off. "She has the Tama," Hiei told them which made everyone tense up.

The three men soon drew their weapons and Kagpme did nothing but sigh and shake her head. All she wanted to do is run errands!

* * *

 _ **Poor Kagome! She can never catch a break ;(.**_

 _ **How is the story so far? Leave your thoughts in the reviews!**_

 _ **I'll be seeing you soon~**_

 _ **-Imnotsorry1**_


	6. Ch 6 - In the Middle?

_**Hi guys, You know the deal, I don't own YYH nor do I own Inuyasha. This is just for fun. I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**_

* * *

"Wait, guys," Kuwabara exclaimed, "You know I never hit women!"

Hiei snorted at the tall man. "Of course your childish morals would get in the way of our mission," Hiei snarled.

The word mission made Kagome freeze. of course, she's in the middle of something like this. It never fails!

"Mission?" Kagome asked the ragtag group of young men looking around warily. She already knew what their mission was, why else would she be in this arrangement? They were searching for the damned jewel that was her soul. The jewel that is both a blessing and a curse to Kagome. er faced hardened at the thought of people searching for the jewel.

"You have something we need," Kurama told the girl, "If you could just hand it over this can be over."

"And let shorty down" Yusuke demanded, "unless he has a hidden kink that we don't want to know about." His sly comment earned snicker from Kagome and Kurama but thundering laughter from Kuwabara. Hiei's aura turned dark after such an insult to him.

"When I get out, I'm slaughtering all of you," the short demon said coldly, "starting with you." The did his best to point, but his trying was futile, earning more laughter.

"I'm sorry," Kagome said sadly, "but I can't give you what you're looking for."

"So you have chosen the hard way," Yusuke growled out as he began to power up his Spirit Gun.

"For I am not only the guardian of the jewel," Kagome hung her head down and whispered, "I am the embodiment of the jewel."

Kurama is one of the few that heard her words and used his whip to grab Yusuke's wrist to change the direction of his oncoming attack on the girl, earning a glare from the boy.

"Oi, Kurama, What was that for," The manchild yelled at the avatar, "Did you not hear what she said?"

"Yes, I did," He answered him "this needs to be reported to KoEnma." Yusuke began to protest before he had his mouth covered by Kurama. Kurama then proceeded to pull out his communicator to call Botan for a portal.

KoEnma?! Kagome's head was spinning. She couldn't wrap her head around what was going on? Her world started to darken and she soon met the hard forest floor. The chains that confined Hiei to the tree then faded and he was then free. He stalked up to the girl and was soon met with a hand to his chest.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," Kuwabara told him, "There's a reason why Kurama left her unharmed."

Hiei tsked at the lanky man and pushed his arm put of the way. "I will get my revenge," Hiei stated to no one in particular. How dare she think she will humiliate me and think she will get off with no consequences. He grabbed his sword that was thrown off to the side and charged at the fallen woman. The forbidden child was then met with a holy barrier that stung his skin. Hiei quickly got away from the barrier and growled. Of course, she'd be protecting herself, even in this state.

"I guess I'll have to carry her through the portal," Kuwabara said to the rest of the group.

Yusuke looked at his long term companion with disgust. "You're a pervert," He told the man. Kuwabara opens his mouth to protest, but Botan came with a portal to Rekai.

Kurama shook his head, this is going to be a long day.

* * *

 _ **I hope you all are having a good 2020 so far, I know with all the things going on in the world. You can only try to make the best out of it.**_

 _ **Give me suggestions in the reviews!**_

 _ **-Imnotsorry1**_


End file.
